Love Between A Yokai and A Human
by danielsonicfan24
Summary: after the events of yokai watch the movie 2 inaho has now fallen in love with king enma and could be a great couple but can these two stay a couple or will a certain yokai destroy their relationship
1. Chapter 1: meet again

**Daniel :** my first fanfic this is so cool no pun intended blizzaria .

 **Blizzaria :** that's okay as long you don't put me in this story okay .

 **Daniel :** got it but before we start the chapter i did add a persona 3 reference for persona/yokai watch fans so i hope you all enjoy it

 **Disclaimer : I do not own yokai watch it belongs to level 5 and all of their respected owners**

 **Chapter 1: meet again**

7 weeks after nurarihyon was defeated nate and his yokai friends went back to their normal lives but for inaho she was lovestrucked by king enma after meeting him for the first time. Inaho deep in thought at her detective agency was thinking about meeting king enma again.

 _ **Inaho POV**_

 _'I want to see him again but after what happened in the yokai world …_ inaho had thought to herself but realized something that she forgot was important ….. _no i should just stop thinking about it besides only me and Nate can summon king enma as a team maybe ….._. '

" hey USApyon is it possible to talk to king enma? " inaho ask USApyon with a devilish smile with USApyon asking " why ? "

" Because i love him he's so cool he also stayed calm during the whole fiasco with nurarihyon and i would love to meet him again . "

USApyon is not only shocked that inaho is in love with the king of all yokai but she wants to meet him again after what happened a few weeks back " king enma probably have better things to do than meet you, dani !" USApyon yelling at top of his lungs but inaho just shrugs it off .

she response to USApyon " your just saying that because you never fell in love before and the reason is probably because your not a cute bunny ."

this enrages USApyon " you little ….. . "

 **= VADER MODE ! =**

USApyon shoots everything wildly until calming down inaho decides to leave her detective agency for now and grabs a set of headphones and a mp3 from her pockets playing a song called burn my dread. she listened to the song as she shed a tear for what USApyon said earlier.

 _Dreamless dorm -_

 _Ticking clock,_

 _I walk away -_

 _from the soundless room_

 _Windless night -_

 _Moonlight melts,_

 _My ghostly shadow -_

 _to the lukewarm gloom_

 _Nightly dance..._

 _of bleeding swords..._

 _Reminds me that..._

 _I still live…_

 _I will -_

 _(Burn my dread)_

 _I once ran away from the god of fear_

 _And he chained me to despair-yeah_

 _(Burn my dread)_

 _I will break the chain and run_

 _till I see the sunlight again_

 _I'll lift my face_

 _and run to the sunlight_

As the song finishes inaho reached her apartment and opened the door her brother and mother welcomed her home but she does not respond she goes to her room and going to sleep crying to what USApyon said

USApyon the next morning goes to inaho's room to apologize for what he said the other day but when he opened the door inaho was still crying " inaho are you okay ? " USApyon ask worried about inaho.

" no i'm not, your right i'm just a human girl and he is king of all yokai how can a relationship like that work " inaho's mom comes through her bedroom door overhearing her conversation with USApyon " you like a certain boy but you feel you might be the wrong choice for him, am i right ? "

" yeah and i really like him but ….. " she hesitated to say to her mother that the boy she likes is really a yokai but her mom drops a big surprise " he's a yokai, isn't he ? " inaho was shocked to find out her mom knows about the yokai.

" mom you knew !? " her mother nodded " yes the reason your brother can't see him is because of your father his side of the family can't see yokai like everyone else . " inaho's mom explain but then comes back to the problem her daughter was having " but back to the subject at hand if you love him then tell him how you feel ." USApyon basically was a bit shocked but decided not to upset inaho again he went to the agency and wrote a letter to king enma .

 _ **King enma's POV**_

a week later king enma received the letter wrote by USApyon inside the letter it said ' ** _dear king enma, my human partner inaho misora the girl who helped you escape wants to meet you again because wants to know how you've been doing plus she thinks your cute so if it was possible can you come to a springdale cafe at 7:30 pm to meet us please from your fateful subject USApyon ._** '

after reading the letter enma starts to blush as nurarihyon walks in his office " what's wrong your majesty ? " asking the blushing enma " um i just need to talk to that purple hair girl i just need to see her that's all ." enma turns into his human form heads into a portal into the human world nurarihyon wants to go with him but the king refuses " sorry but i can take care of myself . " king enma said when going through the portal to the human world .

 _ **Inaho POV**_

USApyon is getting inaho ready to meet the king again while also keeping her in the dark about who she's meeting with inaho and her mom was getting very suspicious on what he's up to inaho finally ask " USApyon why on earth are you putting me in a dress ? "

" well i guess i can't keep it a secret for long your meeting up with king enma ."

after hearing this inaho burst with happiness " thank you USApyon, oh wait i need to get my hair done and know just the yokai to do it, come on out my friend, calling Furdinand, yokai medal do your thing ! "

 **=LADIES AND GENTLEMEN…. NOW SUMMONING EERIE!=**

 **=CREEPY, SCARY, LOOKITY, THEY'RE EERIE!=**

"Furdinand" his name screams out of inaho's yokai watch as he came out and inaho's mom was both confused what kind of yokai is and also a bit disgusted Furdinand looks around and sees that he's in inaho's house " what is it inaho ? " " i need you to grow out my hair just for tonight i'm meeting my crush . "

USApyon and ms. misora knew what inaho was saying as Furdinand did what inaho ask and now her hair was a bit like Rapunzel's from the fairy tale book " thanks Furdinand. "

Inaho looks at the time and it was almost the meeting time she turned over to USApyon " USApyon where did you ask king enma to meet me ? "

" at the springdale dinner at 7:30 pm . " inaho knew where the dinner was and saw the clock on the wall and the time was 7:20 pm and so she knew that she needed to hurry so she grabbed her purse and went in a taxi at the same time king enma has just made to the dinner .

The time was 7:31 and both inaho and enma had just made it on time and the two stare at each other until inaho talk to the king and greet him.

" uh ... hi king enma it's great to see you again. " inaho greeted in a nervous tone in her voice .

" uh ... it's great to see you again too, uh inaho was it ? " enma greeted inaho in the same nervous tone.

enma was just as nervous as inaho since both of them have never been on a date before and the two decided to just head inside the dinner.

 **This was my very first fanfic so i hoped you enjoy it and expect the next chapter of this story very soon In a much shorter time frame and i apologize that if this chapter was short anyway i hoped you enjoy this story and have a wonderful day and/or night .**


	2. Chapter 2: First date

**Daniel : second chapter ! for my first fanfic .**

 **Blizzaria : Daniel was reading this and you put me in this story !**

 **Jibanyan : calm down blizzy. Daniel probably had a good reason for it .**

 **Daniel/Blizzaria : who are you and what did you do to the real jibanyan !?**

 **Jibanyan : come on you know what Daniel always says " never trust a friend who is a trickster.".**

 **Daniel : yeah i promise i'll explain everything during this story, okay blizzaria ?**

 **Blizzaria : alright fine . but just so you know i got my eye on you .**

 **Disclaimer : i do not own yokai watch it belongs to Level 5 and their respective owners .**

Chapter 2 : first date

inaho decides to start a simple conversation "so how does it feel being king ?"

"it feels tiring you know nurarihyon always ask to do some paperwork which kinda sucks i mean it's great to serve my people it can be sometimes boring i even want to go on a vacation sometimes to take a break."

enma takes a deep breath "sorry your hearing me going on about this ."

Inaho didn't mind that he was rambling on about having a vacation "no it's okay sometimes even i wish i have three vacations from school instead of two, ya know ?"

Waitress at the dinner came "welcome to the springdale dinner, may i take your order ?"

"i think i'll have a chocolate milkshake and some fries ." inaho said to waitress .

"and what about you sir ? " she ask enma " i'll have the same thing ."

"okay i'll be right back with the milkshakes and your food ."

"so what's your family like ?" enma ask inaho .

"i have my mom who i recently learned she can see yokai , my brother , riku, is worried about me being a detective sometimes , and my dad he recently got a divorce with my mom when i was still a bit young . so what about your family ?" inaho finishing her answer and ask enma about his family .

"my dad passed away after i was born it was nurarihyon who took care of me for my whole life." enma answered.

Inaho was kinda shock but she knows what it was like not having a father there for him "well i know how that feels ."

Inaho said as the waitress came back " i'm back and here is your milkshakes ." the waitress said as she gave the milkshake to enma and Inaho .

" thank you ." enma and inaho said at the same time " jinx now owe me something after this date ." inaho said in a sly tone and then they saw a karaoke machine in a corner of the diner "hey, is it possible for us to use the karaoke machine ?" inaho asked one of the waitresses " yes we do karaoke at night at 8:00 pm witch is 7:59 pm ." the waitress explain and then pointed out .

"well let's do some karaoke ." inaho said with enthusiasm "well then let's do it." enma said inaho decided to go first and chose her favorite song soul believer .

(Author's note : yes i put in soul believer but for two reasons One : the song is awesome and two: it matches the theme of the chapter i put the lyrics down if you want to sing along ) As the music starts she sees enma looking at her and inaho starts to sing .

Inaho

When I first encountered this puzzle I couldn't solve

One of the pieces led me down the path to finish the image

You should be able to do things at your very own pace

Watch me advance to My story

Open up those locked thoughts of yours and then never ever let go of them

The key is in the palm of your hand so stand up and go right now

Shout it out louder than you have before with all of your might, run just like the wind

As no one in this world will be able to catch you at all?

You can do it! If you just believe

I cannot act when I'm anxiously waiting for something out there

It cannot be helped if I have to cry out on instinct

So why do I have to suppress all of these painful feelings?

If that's the case then maybe I'll leave my feelings behind

Through all these tears (I will always Break free)

When it has started (It's my way Believe in)

With this common sense (I will always Break free)

When the time for my fantasy arrives I will be ready to go now

Aim higher than you have done before as your path will not be interrupted

I promise that this strength of yours is not some big terrible lie?

Now just do it! Can you still feel it

The sound of the song beginning will resound more than ever within your own soul

So hear yourself singing out loud so you and me can soon Shout together!

Shout it out louder than you have before with all of your might, run just like the wind

As no one in this world will be able to catch you at all?

You can do it! Wherever you are

Now just do it! Go straight towards it !

enma and everyone in the diner heard her sing and everyone was cheering her as if she was the actual singer herself. inaho bow to the audience. "thank you everyone!" inaho said to the audience and someone she knows was recording and even she was surprised the inaho can sing.

" what are you doing here blizzaria ?" inaho ask the ice yokai in her human form .

" i came here to eat until i saw you singing. you were great ." blizzaria explained and complemented inaho for her singing "i also took the liberty of recording you singing and i am going put it online for you." blizzaria said as inaho was about to explode like volcano enma decided to take they're food to go and got they're milkshakes .

"you know people are going to know you more in a good way, right?" enma said " i know it's just i want my secret talent to stay a secret ." inaho stated to enma "i want to hear you sing again." enma said.

"well i guess i can use my mp3 player and play another song but it's nightcore song and i don't think you might like it ." inaho said " i don't care, you are my songbird and if it makes you feel better i can along with you." said as he moved in and they're lips touched. they shared they're first kiss with each other "well i guess i can sing just for you " inaho said as she grab her mp3 player and her earbuds and gave one of them to her new boyfriend .

(Author's note : okay same as i said before but this time the words that are bolded is enma and the words that aren't is inaho. if you don't know what i'm taking about, i'm talking about the lyrics)

I thought that I'd been hurt before

But no one's ever left me quite this sore

Your words cut deeper than a knife

Now I need someone to breathe me back to life

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Just like a moth drawn to a flame

Oh, you lured me in, I couldn't sense the pain

Your bitter heart cold to the touch

Now I'm gonna reap what I sow

I'm left seeing red on my own

Got a feeling that I'm going under

But I know that I'll make it out alive

If I quit calling you my lover

Move on

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

[x3:]

Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head

Needle and the thread,

Gonna wind up dead

Needle and the thread,

Gotta get you out of my head, get you out of my head

You watch me bleed until I can't breathe

Shaking, falling onto my knees

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

Tripping over myself,

Aching, begging you to come help

And now that I'm without your kisses

I'll be needing stitches

as the song ends inaho reached her house and she said goodbye to enma who went through a portal as inaho went inside her house she told her mom what happened on her date and that enma kissed her. inaho went to her room drifting to sleep happily .

Daniel : chapter 2 is done. that took longer than expected .

Blizzaria : i'm still surprise that inaho can sing and so can the king.

Inaho : still we're a couple now.

Daniel : you know it's actually pretty self said in the story and i did said that during the story i would explain why you were in the story blizzaria .

blizzaria : so i'll be getting a bigger role later on ?

Daniel : that's what i said. anyways i hope everyone likes this chapter expect the other one to come in a later time frame. until then, adieu.


	3. chapter 3 : springdale school musical

Daniel : here we go chapter 3! oh, I've been waiting to make a musical chapter !

Inaho : a musical chapter ?

USApyon : i didn't know you were a musical fan.

Blizzaria : are you kidding me ?! me and Daniel love musicals but only if the songs are good and memorable.

Daniel : yeah so i'm obviously adding a song that's a fit for blizzaria.

Blizzaria: wait, really ? then what song is it ?

Daniel : it's a anime song called snowstorm from rosario vampire.

Inaho/Blizzaria : i love that anime !

Daniel : well let's get started on the chapter already .

Disclaimer: i do not own yokai watch or the the songs they are owned by level 5 and their respective owners .

It's been a week since Inaho and Enma's first date and enma gave inaho his number for the yokai pad and blizzaria put the video of inaho singing and her friends, classmates, teachers and even her own mother was shocked to see inaho singing on the little stage in the springdale diner. but on this day she was singing her favorite song because she and enma were going to the springdale elementary school music festival.

I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath

Scared to rock the boat and make a mess

So I sit quietly, agree politely

I guess that I forgot I had a choice

I let you push me past the breaking point

I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

[Pre-Chorus:]

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

[Chorus:]

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar

Now I'm floating like a butterfly

Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes

I went from zero, to my own hero

[Pre-Chorus:]

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Already brushing off the dust

You hear my voice, you hear that sound

Like thunder gonna shake the ground

You held me down, but I got up (HEY!)

Get ready 'cause I've had enough

I see it all, I see it now

[Chorus:]

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

(You're gonna hear me roar)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

(You'll hear me roar)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar...

Ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar, ro-oar

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

'Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me roar

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

(You're gonna hear me roar)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

(You'll hear me roar)

Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh

You're gonna hear me roar...

as soon as she finish singing she was already on USApyon's yokai pad texting enma "so guess what ?" Inaho texted "what ?" Enma replied back "my school is having a music festival and i was wondering if you want to come with me ?" Inaho texted back " when is it ?" enma asked on the text "next week." inaho said "i think i'm free next week." enma said "cool see you next week." Inaho said as she was getting a video call from Talia and blizzaria "hey girls." Inaho said casually "so what did he say ?" Talia asked "he said he might be free next week ." inaho said " well how about we go to the diner and do some karaoke ?" Blizzaria suggested "yeah that's a great idea. when should we meet up? " inaho ask "how about 7:55 Pm ?" Talia suggested "okay that sounds good. see you later then." Inaho said as she hangs up .

A few hours later and it is 7 :53 Pm and inaho is waiting on her friends in the diner Two minutes later the two showed up "sorry about that i had to do one more chore to do before i came here." Talia explained "and i need to do my make up before i came here." Blizzaria said in her human form "well either way let's hurry up and sing some son-" inaho was interrupted by two another voices "hey there Blizzy." Said a man with brown hair "hello Zack." Blizzaria said begrudging "hello Talia." Said a guy who seemed to be at Talia's age "hello Michael ." Talia greeted him regretfully "who are these guys?" Inaho Asked " this Michael and Zack, two guys who started hitting on us since last month." Talia explained "well then, why don't you boys sit down and the girls will sing for you guys ?" Inaho ask "What !" Blizzaria and Talia exclaimed "don't worry trust me it'll get you point across through the song ." Inaho explained quietly "okay." Talia said "i know just the song to sing for them ." Blizzaria said while having a devilish smile on her face.

(Author's note: same drill as in the last chapter but this time i put names so that people don't get confused.)

[Blizzaria:]

Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?

I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right

[Talia:]

I don't want to be a priss, I'm just tryna be polite

But it always seems to bite me in the...

[Blizzaria:]

Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot

[Talia:]

You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not

[Blizzaria:]

You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth

[Both:]

And that is when it started going south

[Both:]

Get your hands off my hips

'Fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

[Blizzaria:]I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top

[Talia:]You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"

[Blizzaria:]And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped

[Both:]

You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht

[Both:]

Get your hands off my hips

'Fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

No you can't buy me a drink

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

[Blizzaria:]

What about "No" don't you get?

[Talia:]

So go and tell your friends

[Both:]

I'm not really interested

[Blizzaria:]

It's about time that you're leavin'

[Talia:]

I'm gonna count to three and

Open my eyes and

[Both:]

You'll be gone

[Talia:]

One

[Blizzaria:]

Get your hands off my...

[Talia:]

Two.

[Blizzaria:]

Or I'll punch you in the...

[Talia:]

Three.

[Blizzaria:]

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

[Both:]

I am not your missing link

Let me tell you what I think

I think you could use a mint

Take a hint, take a hint

Take a hint, take a hint

[Both:]

Get your hands off my hips

'Fore I'll punch you in the lips

Stop your staring at my... Hey!

Take a hint, take a hint

T-take a hint, take a hint

"okay we get it, you girls don't like us . i'll leave you alone." Micheal said but Zack was so mad he was about to slap both Talia and Blizzaria but he was stopped by a guy dressed in orange "nyobody tries and hurt my friends." the man said while doing a cat pun and inaho using her detective like abilities to put two and two together. she found out that it's Jibanyan in his human form "who the hell are you ?" Zack ask. Inaho gave a banana to Zack "thank you, now i'm going to kick your as-" Zack was saying until Blizzaria and Jibanyan disappear and Inaho and Talia decides to the same thing and leave.

outside the four were going to a cafe and inside the two yokai were back in they're human form "thanks, Jibanyan you really save me." Blizzaria thanked her friend "it was no problem at all, i just saw you three in trouble and i did what anybody would do." Jibanyan said "oh, well look at the time i have to go home i promise to be home by ten, so see you girls later." Inaho said.

so a week passed and it's the day of the of the music festival and inaho including enma were getting ready for they're second date, inaho wearing a green dress and enma was just in his

human clothes. But with Blizzaria she was doing her make-up so she can go to the festival she was singing her favorite song.

Walls of ice will surround my frozen heart

Start to melt with the warmth of your desire

Could this be love I feel for you now

Please don't tell me you can't take it

Since the day our stars first aligned

My whole world's been frozen in time

I love you so much I could die

And I can't sleep at night

There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm

It's blowing through out the walls of my heart

There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm

And it builds till the depths of my emotion

now I'm lost, I'm a prisoner of passion

I'm alright with the blinds of our love

It won't phase how truly white it is

Even though I couldn't see what was real

Right now all I see is you-ooh

All of it is nice and sweet

Like colorful candy

Only the part of me that melts

Becomes our cool romance

There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm

That's making all my feelings grow strong

There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm

As the distance between us grows smaller

I wish to reach out to our passion

There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm

It's blowing through out the walls of my heart

There is a snowstorm, there is a snowstorm

And it builds till the depths of my emotion

I'm now lost, I'm a prisoner of passion

As soon as she was done with her make-up and singing the song she walk out of her apartment. with inaho she was waiting for enma at the school gate three minutes later he came "sorry about that, nurarihyon tried to a yukata on me ." enma said, inaho didn't care what nurarihyon and then the enter the school which is where the music festival is and they saw Enma's siblings, Lucas and Talia Just having fun "hey little sis, Little brother how are you two doing?" enma asked his siblings "we're doing fine, but what are doing here with inaho unless... ." Lucas knew his answer but he was too scared to even finish his sentence "yeah we're dating." enma said "you're dating my brother?" Talia said with a calm voice trying to hide her anger "wow sis i thought you'd be angry, anyway i wonder how nurarihyon would feel if he knew about this?" Lucas said mischievously "well, i don't care what Nurari thinks about me and inaho." enma said bravely "really? not even if i'm right behind you ?" Nurarihyon said in a human from " i can't believe you are dating a human of all people. you are the king of the yokai world, you're also suppose to set a good example for you're siblings ." Nurarihyon scolded enma " seriously you're scolding him for falling in love with a human, you're the one who kept him prisoner in his own room, transformed into a male version of Ursula and try to kill me, nate and our yokai friends. should i continue or do you feel dumb enough already ?" inaho inflicted a burn on Nurarihyon "though i got to hand it to her she's got some bravery to say that to your face." Lucas said as inaho and enma walks of into the crowd.

"i can't believe you said that to Nurari's face." enma said to inaho "you're not mad are you ?" inaho asked "no you really helped me back there, so thank you inaho." enma thanked inaho, inaho saw a stage with a karaoke box "hey there Mr. Johnson, what's with the stage?" Inaho greeted and asked her acquaintance's teacher "oh hi there inaho, this is for later on today it's basically a little talent show but with singing."Mr. Johnson "okay, can we sign up?" Inaho ask "why yes you and you're friend can sign up." Mr. Johnson said, the two signed up for singing contest and the two left to go around the festival and did some things like play a few games at some booths and went through a haunted house inaho was scared as heck but enma promised to protect her and as two got out of the haunted house the two went to the singing contest since it was almost time, Mr. Johnson walked on stage holding a microphone "hello everyone how are you all doing tonight ?" the crowed cheer for they're answer "well let's get on with the singer of the night enma." Mr. Johnson announced .

You keep calling it a crash and burn

Just wait your turn

You might have time to speak

There barely was a lesson learned

'Cause in return no favors back to me

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet

But it was never good enough for me

I bit the tongue behind my teeth

It was never good enough for me

You said you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

I thought you promised me the world

Tell me what you're after

Go on and take you way too far

'Cause here we are, waiting once again

You said you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

Just a little faster

Are mine the only eyes that see, so steadily

This cut and dry routine

Even when you're by my side

I still need time to feel the company

I'm sure it tasted oh so sweet

But it was never good enough for me

I bit the tongue behind my teeth

It was never good enough for me

You said you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

I thought you promised me the world

Tell me what you're after

Go on and take you way too far

'Cause here we are, waiting once again

You said you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

Just a little faster

Just a little faster

Hold your breath now

The bad blood's wearing thin

From the pain that settles in

When we learn too much too soon

Hold your breath now

The bad blood's wearing thin

From the pain that settles in

When we learn too much too soon

Too soon

You said you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

I thought you promised me the world

Tell me what you're after

Go on and take you way too far

'Cause here we are, waiting once again

You said you always keep your word

Show me what you're after

It was never good enough for me (It was never good enough for me)

Show me what you're after

Just a little faster

the crowed cheered at enma and his incredible singing "alright now we move on to Inaho Misora with the song call maybe." the teacher announced.

I threw a wish in the well

Don't ask me, I'll never tell

I looked to you as it fell

And now you're in my way

I'd trade my soul for a wish

Pennies and dimes for a kiss

I wasn't looking for this

But now you're in my way

Your stare was holdin'

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right

At you baby

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys

Try to chase me

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

You took your time with the call

I took no time with the fall

You gave me nothing at all

But still, you're in my way

I beg, and borrow and steal

At first sight and it's real

I didn't know I would feel it

But it's in my way

Your stare was holdin'

Ripped jeans, skin was showin'

Hot night, wind was blowin'

Where you think you're going, baby?

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

It's hard to look right

At you baby

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys

Try to chase me

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

I missed you so, so bad

It's hard to look right

At you baby

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

Hey, I just met you

And this is crazy

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

And all the other boys

Try to chase me

But here's my number

So call me, maybe?

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

I missed you so bad

I missed you so, so bad

Before you came into my life

I missed you so bad

And you should know that

So call me, maybe?

Everyone cheered inaho and a lot of people were trying so hard to win the contest but ultimately inaho won. after the festival was over , Nurarihyon went to the king with Lucas and Talia inaho and enma were wondering what was going on "your Majesty, i'm sorry, i wanted you to continue the royal family bloodline but not in the way i was expecting, so from today forth i will support your relationship." Nurarihyon stated "big brother if you really love her then we won't get in you're way, can you ever forgive us?" Talia ask "Nurari, Talia already have, you two are family after all." enma said "looks like you turned into a true big brother mi amor." Inaho said "mi amor?" "it means "my love" in Spanish." inaho explained "well then my song bird shall we go ?" enma ask "yes. We shall my king." Inaho said as the two leaned in for a kiss on the lips.

Daniel : another chapter done! i hope i can do more chapters like this one . that and this was the longest chapter i ever done .

Enma : yeah i had a lot of fun singing.

Talia : same here.

Daniel : so that's it for this chapter so i hope this story was to your liking so until the next chapter, adieu.


End file.
